moviestarplanetfandomcom-20200223-history
Themes
Themes are a special aspect of MovieStarPlanet. Each week there is a new theme and along with it normally comes new clothes, items, animations, backgrounds, a new site background, and sometimes music. Each new theme also makes for a new competition based off of it. Themes are often made at complete random, however sometimes are based(or semi-based) off of the time of year and/or events going on around the time. Such as thanksgiving, easter etc. Theme concept Themes are created not only to keep the game fun, update to date, and interesting but also to showcase and allow players to explore different cultures and subcultures around the world or within society. They're suppose to teach players they have the right to express themselves by being whoever they want to be and that they don't have to restrict themselves to any particular style. Theme history Below is slideshow of themes starting from the week of August 1st, 2013. ''See some of the previous themes ''here. Theme-ReportRacism.png|"Report Racism"|Week of March 19th, 2015 Theme-RagsToRiches.png|"Rags To Riches"|Week of March 12th, 2015 Theme-EmoDreamers.png|"Emo Dreamers"|Week of March 5th, 2015 Theme-FairytaleFever.png|"Fairytale Fever"|Week of February 26th, 2015 Theme-MSPAwards.png|"MSP Awards"|Week of February 19th, 2015 Theme-VenetianValentine.png|"Venetian Valentine"|Week of February 12th, 2015 Theme-SaferInternetDay2015.png|"Safer Internet Day 2015"|Week of February 5th, 2015 Theme-BigGameParty.png|"Big Game Party"|Week of January 29th, 2015 Theme-PetBirthday.png|"Pet Birthday"|Week of January 22nd, 2015 Theme-SnowsUp.png|"Snow's Up"|Week of January 15th, 2015 Theme-CountryManor.png|"Country Manor"|Week of January 8th, 2015 Theme-PonyMagic.png|"Pony Magic"|Week of January 3rd, 2015 Theme-NewYearsMasqueradeParty.png|"New Years Masquerade Party"|Week of December 26th, 2014 Theme-ChristmasWedding.png|"Christmas Wedding"|Week of December 18th, 2014 Theme-ChristmasRomance.png|"Christmas Romance"|Week of December 11th, 2014 Theme-ChristmasTown.png|"Christmas Town"|Week of December 4th, 2014 Theme-ChristmasCountdown.png|"Christmas Countdown"|Week of November 27th, 2014 Theme-TheRebellion.png|"The Rebellion"|Week of November 20th, 2014 Theme-Fruitilicious.png|"Fruitilicious"|Week of November 13th, 2014 Theme-MovieNight.png|"Movie Night"|Week of November 6th, 2014 Theme-CafeCouture.png|"Cafe Couture"||Week of November 1st, 2014 Theme-Halloween.png|"Halloween"|Week of October 23rd, 2014 Theme-MSPBirthday.png|"MSP Birthday"|Week of October 16th, 2014 Theme-AutumnDaydream.png|"Autumn Daydream"|Week of October 9th, 2014 Theme-MiniSk8rz.png|"Mini Sk8rz"|Week of October 2nd, 2014 Theme-CakePopCuties.png|"Cake Pop Cuties"|Week of September 25th, 2014 Theme-MSPRetroRarez!.png|"MSP Retro Rarez!"|Week of September 18th, 2014 Theme-Sweet16.png|"Sweet 16"|Week of September 11th, 2014 Theme-RockNight.png|"Rock Night"|Week of September 4th, 2014 Theme-CampusLife.png|"Campus Life"|Week of August 28th, 2014 Theme-HouseParty.png|"House Party"|Week of August 21st, 2014 Theme-EcoWarriors.png|"Eco Warriors"|Week of August 14th, 2014 Theme-RoadTripTime!.png|"Road Trip Time!"|Week of August 7th, 2014 Theme-JungleFever.png|"Jungle Fever"|Week of July 31st, 2014 Theme-RetroCarnival.png|"Retro Carnival"|Week of July 24th, 2014 Theme-Aloha!.png|"Aloha!"|Week of July 17th, 2014 Theme-WaterSplash.png|"Water Splash"|Week of July 10th, 2014 Theme-DragonRiders.png|"Dragon Riders"|Week of July 3rd, 2014 Theme-NeonBeachParty.png|"Neon Beach Party"|Week of June 26th, 2014 Theme-Let'sFly.png|"Let's Fly"|Week of June 19th, 2014 Theme-KickOffBrazil.png|"Kick Off Brazil"|Week of June 12th, 2014 Theme-StreetChic.png|"Street Chic"|Week of June 5th, 2014 Theme-StrawberryGarden.png|"Strawberry Garden"|Week of May 27th, 2014 Theme-WildOcean.png|"Wild Ocean"|Week of May 22nd, 2014 Theme-OMGProm!.png|"OMG Prom!"|Week of May 15th, 2014 Theme-PrettySpring.png|"Pretty Spring"|Week of May 8th, 2014 Theme-Glamazons.png|"Glamazons"|Week of May 1st, 2014 Theme-WasteLand.png|"Waste Land"|Week of April 24th, 2014 Theme-HighschoolEaster.png|"Highschool Easter"|Week of April 15th, 2014 Theme-HorsesForever.png|"Horses Forever"|Week of April 10th, 2014 Theme-Creepazoid.png|"Creepazoid"|Week of April 3rd, 2014 Theme-Atchoo!IHaveTheFlu.png|"Atchoo! I Have The Flu"|Week of March 27th, 2014 Theme-GlitterGrunge.png|"Glitter Grunge"|Week of March 20th, 2014 Theme-LuckyClover.png|"Lucky Clover"|Week of March 13th, 2014 Theme-MSPParty.png|"MSP Party"|Week of March 6th, 2014 Theme-DesertRose.png|"Desert Rose"|Week of February 27th, 2014 Theme-JunkFood.png|"Junk Food"|Week of February 20th, 2014 Theme-Valentine'sDay.png|"Valentine's Day"|Week of February 13th, 2014 Theme-SaferInternetDay.png|"Safer Internet Day"|Week of February 6th, 2014 Theme-Astrolicious.png|"Astrolicious"|Week of January 30th, 2014 Theme-ILoveParis.png|"I Love Paris"|Week of January 23rd, 2014 Theme-PunkRoyale.png|"Punk Royale"|Week of January 16th, 2014 Theme-ShoppingSpree.png|"Shopping Spree"|Week of January 9th, 2014 Theme-SeaPunk.png|"Sea Punk"|Week of January 2nd, 2014 Theme-NewYearsParty.png|"New Years Party"|Week of December 27th, 2013 Theme-ChaoticChristmas.png|"Chaotic Christmas"|Week of December 18th, 2013 Theme-CritterChristmas.png|"Critter Christmas"|Week of December 12th, 2013 Theme-SleepoverXmas.png|"Sleepover Xmas"|Week of December 5th, 2013 Theme-HappyHolidays.png|"Happy Holidays"|Week of November 28th, 2013 Theme-BestFriendsForever.png|"Best Friends Forever"|Week of November 21st, 2013 Theme-RainbowUnicorn.png|"Rainbow Unicorn"|Week of November 14th, 2013 Theme-Rockin'Retro.png|"Rockin' Retro"|Week of November 7th, 2013 Theme-DiningOut.png|"Dining Out"|Week of November 1st, 2013 Theme-HorrorHalloween.png|"Horror Halloween"|Week of October 24th, 2013 Theme-FamilyLove.png|"Family Love"|Week of October 17th, 2013 Theme-AwesomeAutumn.png|"Awesome Autumn"|Week of October 10th, 2013 Theme-MillionairesClub.png|"Millionaires Club"|Week of October 3rd, 2013 Theme-PastelGoth.png|"Pastel Goth"|Week of September 26th, 2013 Theme-BabyZoo.png|"Baby Zoo"|Week of September 19th, 2013 Theme-ShipAhoy!.png|"Ship Ahoy!"|Week of September 12th, 2013 Theme-BlingBling.png|"Bling Bling"|Week of September 5th, 2013 Theme-Back2School.png|"Back 2 School"|Week of August 29th, 2013 Theme-HomeSweetHome.png|"Home Sweet Home"|Week of August 22nd, 2013 Theme-MSPIdols.png|"MSP Idols"|Week of August 15th, 2013 Theme-SummerFestival.png|"Summer Festival"|Week of August 8th, 2013 Theme-FitnessFun.png|"Fitness Fun"|Week of August 1st, 2013 Trivia *There are currently new themes added every Thursday. *Theme previews and global contest results are posted on MSP's various social media accounts. *The 2013 theme, "Rockin' Retro" and 2014 theme, "MSP Retro Rarez!" temporarily reintroduced some previously retired clothing items. *MSP's pinterest account hosts galleries which contain real-life refrences and inspiration for items within each theme. *There are a couple of themes that have lasted longer or started earlier this may also result in another theme being shorter. MSP hasn't disclosed their reasonings for doing this to all the themes they have done it to, however it's suspected that they do it based on the dates or times of certain events. *The themes section within the clothing shop allows users to go back and see many of the old themes. However this doesn't include all of them. Category:General